


Anywhere with you

by SlytherinsInSpace



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: After the fall of the empire, Building a Life, F/M, Family, Finn and Rose get married, Finn is a good wingman, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Poe is helplessly in love with Rey, Rey Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinsInSpace/pseuds/SlytherinsInSpace
Summary: Home wasn't something Rey had ever been familiar with; and family was a concept she had only heard of in stories.Until she finds- with the right people around- home doesn't always have to be a place.and family are the people who love you no matter what.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind- this is my very first Star Wars fic. 
> 
> R2D2 would want you to be nice about it. 
> 
> and BB8 will run you over if you're a dick.

There was something so freeing about having absolutely no idea what you were supposed to do next. 

The problem was- it was also the most terrifying thing that had happened in her entire life. 

The past few years had been a whirlwind. One hit after another- the Force, the Jedi, Ben Solo, her true parentage, the death of the Empire and the final triumph of the Rebellion. It seemed like one insane task after the other had always needed her attention and now- now she just floated in limbo unsure of what to do. 

Unsure of who she was supposed to be. 

As much as it had scared her to be needed by so many people; for so many things she found that this scared her just as much if not more. She had hours upon hours of free time- days where nobody would call her name out- weeks without being asked to report for a mission; which now seemed to include- go to this planet and tell them we mean peace and they accept and you go back home. 

Home. 

Home was another thing she hadn't known how to deal with. 

Most of the rebellion had scattered across the galaxy- returning to their home planets apart from those who lacked one- they stayed- where it all had ended. 

Building a town out of nothing. A command center from which they would reform the galaxy. Something she was often invited to partake in despite her lack of official title. 

After this war Rey was nothing. 

She wasn’t the last Jedi- she wasn’t Palpatine’s granddaughter- she was just- Rey. 

Rey who often popped up to tell Finn he was wrong or Poe he was too hot headed. 

Which seemed to be what her job was going to be today if Poe had anything to say about it. 

“I’m just saying- there isn’t any reason that I should have to travel all the way to Tatooine; not when my co general is already flying out that direction and will be so close!” Poe argued- gesturing wildly at Finn who was shaking his head in reply. 

“As I have said- many times- I am traveling; Past, Tatooine. For pleasure- not business. On my honeymoon that I will not pause to go to a meeting you don't want to attend because it's ‘boring’.” Finn countered. 

Rey contained a full laugh- passing it off as a small giggle that could have easily been a cough. 

“It would take- an hour. Maybe two and save me days of travel.” Poe whined. 

“I’m getting married Poe!” Finn yelled back- “I am not going to Tatooine- that’s final.” 

“You are the worst Co- General I have ever had.” Poe countered

“I am the only Co-General you’ve ever had.” Finn replied. 

“Lighten up boys” Rey joined in- placing her hand on either man’s shoulder- “ look at it this way- in a matter of days- you will be Mr. Rose Tico- and you- well you’ll be attending the most boring meeting of all time but I hear Tatooine is pretty this time of year.” 

Both of them sputtered with indignant response. 

“Mr. Rose--- where do you get these ideas from- “ Finn started while Poe fumed at his side. 

“ Dust and sand - care to tell me what’s so pretty about miles and miles of dust and sand? Who picks these meeting planets anyway?” 

Rey laughed at both of them; sliding up onto a counter that was easily accessible to her. 

“Well bring someone with you- to make it less awful.” she suggested. 

She always found these awful trips more bearable when she had enjoyable people around- goodness knows these two had gotten her out of her fair share of scrapes and god knows how boring her life would be if they hadn’t both made it through this war. 

Chewy was always a good companion- or any of the numerous attractive women that had thrown themselves at Poe over the past months. There was something about being a general that just attracted pretty young women to you. 

Not that she could blame them. Poe was a lovely guy and nobody could deny he wasn’t exactly hard on the eyes. 

The boys gave one another a look- and Finn raised an eyebrow at Poe. something she was about to question when Finn spoke. 

“What a great idea,Rey!” he said clapping Poe on the back. “The wedding is tomorrow; as you well know since you’re officiating and Poe should be leaving shortly after if he is going to get to Tatooine on time.” 

Rey nodded- feeling like there was something they weren’t saying that she was meant to understand. 

“Okay-” she said- hoping they would choose to fill her in any moment now. 

“ well- Master Jedi. better pack your bags if you’re going to be ready in time. “ Finn added

When she looked over at Poe he said nothing. Just rubbed the back of his neck looking as nervous as she had ever seen him before turning and exiting the room; mumbling something about someone calling his name that she was sure nobody but him had heard. 

She hopped off the counter- staring at him as he disappeared through the doorway. 

“What’s got him all weird?” she asked, gesturing after their friend. 

“Poe?” Finn replied- attempting to seem nonchalant. “He’s always like that.” 

Rey shook her head- honestly with the Empire handled; it seemed like these boys really were going to be the death of her.


	2. Chapter 2

Though she had argued against officiating the wedding she found that Rose was an almost impossible person to say no to.

She felt like she owed Finn at least that much as well so when they requested it had taken minimal threats of bodily harm to convince her to don her Jedi robes and speak about how the force brought them all together. 

It was even easier when the words she spoke rang truer with this couple than she had ever seen in her lifetime. 

“ for those of us lucky enough to find love in this lifetime; it becomes what sustains us through all the pain we might endure. Love gives us hope- and hope gives us power even in the darkest of situations.” Rey spoke- eyes scanning over the crowd of their closest friends. 

The crowd of white was filled with flowers- surrounded on all sides with lush green forest. The air she breathed was fresh- the sun bright and happiness hung on every drop of dew that graced the grass. 

“In my lifetime I have been lucky enough to see this love up close; I see it every time these two are in the same room. How despite everything- they would do anything for one another. There was once a time that the Jedi order believed that love was something to fear. That love leads to fear of loss- that fear leads to darkness. I’d like to say today; that I believe they were wrong.” 

There was feint clapping from the crowd- her eyes scanned the crowd once again and settled on a familiar set of brown eyes staring back at her; framed by slightly combed but still tousled curls. 

“I think love is something each of us should strive to embrace- that love is how we learn to overcome fear even when it strikes so close to our hearts- and it is what will always inspire us to fight for what is right.” 

Rey took a deep breath before continuing- 

“Finn and Rose have truly figured out what the Jedi order couldn’t decipher for a milenia; and maybe that's why they are still standing here. That when you love one another- you can overcome any obstacle. So please do me the honor of celebrating with us- this union of Rose and Finn - forever tied together by the force- and their love for one another!” 

She declared and the couple raised their clasped hands in the air- silk ribbon binding them together as they kissed and made their way back down the aisle. 

She grinned at them- truly happy that they had found one another in this world. 

She busied herself removing her papers from the stand she set them on and stuffing them into the bag she had brought with her as the rest of the guests filtered off row by row to join the party. 

“That was a beautiful speech.” 

She startled at the voice that came from behind her- fully aware she had been neglecting her connection with the force otherwise she should have detected it well before he had time to sneak up on her. 

“They always say to speak from the heart.” she replied turning to look at Poe who stared at her with a crooked smile. 

“Last time I tried to speak from my heart I caused a coup.” he laughed. 

“That’s because your heart is filled with mutiny and insubordination- general.” she teased- slinging her bag over her shoulder and glancing out at the empty chairs in front of them. 

“Looks like it's just you and me.” she stated. 

“I believe most people will have headed to the party- but I have a very important meeting to attend on a very far away planet and I would truly hate to miss it.” he said looking like he would love to do nothing more than drink to his heart's content and miss that meeting. 

“I’ve heard” she replied- “ when do we leave?” 

“I had intended to leave within the hour- that is if you’d still like to accompany me?” 

There was that nervous look again.

She couldn't place it because she had never seen him have it before. 

Poe was a lot of things but nervous was never one of them- loud- brash- decisive- obnoxious- argumentative- opinionated- sure. But she couldn't recall even once a time she had seen his nerves. Not even in the face of sith lords and storm troopers. 

“I happen to love sand.” she countered with a grin. “ Let me grab my bag and I’ll meet you at the falcon.” 

Poe nodded and they parted ways where the path to the ships went left and the dwellings went right. 

Rey was still living in a makeshift dwelling- though many of the others had worked on more permanent homes- some constructing them into hills and the ground and others working on small cabins. 

Rey was never sure what to do with this planet. 

Never sure about putting down roots when something could so easily come around and yank her from them. 

She grabbed her bag and set down the path to the falcon with ease. 

This was something she could do- well inside her comfort zone- traveling across the galaxy in her ship with someone she trusted. 

This was about as easy as it could get. 

Honestly- she had no idea what Poe had to be nervous about.


	3. Chapter 3

They had settled on the ship when she slid into the cockpit beside him- settling into the seat. 

“It's okay to be nervous- politics is a whole different game than war. I bet it's weird for you.” she finally said after a few beats of silence. 

The look he gave was- perplexing. 

“I’m not nervous.” he replied shifting uncomfortably in his seat. 

“Yes you are.” she countered. 

“ I am not.” he replied. 

“You’re all twitchy- you won’t even look me in the eye.” she retorted “I am the Last Jedi after all Poe- I can feel it when people are acting all weird about things; and if it’s not about having to go to this meeting and talk to all these important people about what we’re doing to help the galaxy after the war. Then I’m forced to believe you secretly hate me and are upset that I’m here.” she said with a smirk. 

She knew full well that wasn't an option. 

Poe was one of the only people she trusted in this galaxy and the next and over the past years she hoped that she was one of the people he trusted as well. But the idea that he secretly hated her- well that was just laughable. 

Frustration flared up around him. 

“You know that's-” he started before she cut him off. 

“Ridiculous? Yes I do- but you could tell me what’s really bothering you.” she offered. 

He sighed but continued staring straight ahead. 

They sat there in silence for what could have been hours but was probably just minutes. 

“Did you mean all that- everything you said about the old Jedi order being wrong about love being a weakness? About thinking that’s what gets us through all this?” he asked after a while. 

She paused before answering. 

Not wanting what she said to seem rushed- or unplanned. 

“Every word.” she finally settled on. 

He nodded- clearly mulling something over in his head. 

She left him to think after a while- wandering through the ship and preparing something for them to eat before bringing it back to him and plopping down in the seat beside him again. 

It wasn't clear what was bugging him but it was clear it was something she couldn't rush- after all they had plenty of time. It was a few hours before they would clear Tatooine’s air space and she was in no rush. 

“I didn't know my parents either-” he spoke again quietly after they had finished their meals. “And sure there’s not some insane backstory that’s going to blow everyone’s minds when we find out who they are- it’s just. I don't know. I never really knew the kind of love Finn and Rose had was possible until I watched them do it.” 

He paused in the middle of his sentence to look over at her. 

“I think it’s nice.- would be nice with the right person.” he said 

She couldn't help the flush that rose in her face when those words tumbled from his lips. 

After all she wasn't sure what he was saying to her. 

What he meant by what he was saying. 

“Don't you think? Settle down; have a family? A home to go back to at the end of a long day- filled with people who only want what’s best for you?” 

His eyes looked so filled with hope and happiness she could hardly breath. 

Had he always been that beautiful? 

“Yea.” she said- dreamy tone matching his own. “I suppose with the right person- that could be nice.” 

She turned her attention back to the windshield in front of them and after a few moments she felt him do the same. 

A million thoughts raced through her mind in the hours it took them to land on Tatooine- her movements automatic without thought as she pulled out a new set of clothes and ran shampoo through her hair.   
She wondered if a family was a thing she was allowed to have. 

The world was a different place than it had been when she was small- when she swore she would never bring a child into this world for fear of what the Empire would do to it. 

But there was no Empire. 

There was no war and she- she was free to do whatever she wanted. 

It was something she had never considered as an option but now that it was out there- floating in space all around her it was something she couldn't shake. 

The image of little children running around a happy home- a little girl with three buns just like hers all smiles and bright eyes and a little boy with floppy brown hair and just as little impulse control as his father. 

The sudden jolt of landing pulled her from her thoughts and she quickly dressed and made her way to the exit ramp. 

The silence hung between them again but like a comforting blanket. Like the things that needed to be said would be- in time. 

The anxiety was gone from his eyes now and she smiled at him in his disheveled state. 

“Attending a meeting dressed like this General?” she teased. 

He grinned back at her. 

“If they want me here- they’ll take me as the dirty space rat I am- if that's a problem perhaps they will request someone else next time.” he replied. 

“You sneaky--” she laughed 

He puttered around a little- packing the things he might need at the palace before standing at the exit before her. 

“I meant you- you know.” he said- pushing the button to lower the hatch. “You’re the right girl.” 

She smiled at him- reaching her hand out to touch the stubble on his cheek. 

“ I know,” she replied. 

He grinned back at her- all his cards on the table trusting her to not throw them in his face. 

“So where would home be? For this family you’d like to start?” she asked - thumb running over his jawline and settling under his chin. 

Her breath hitched for a moment when he leaned towards her closing the distance between them and sealing his lips over hers. 

It didn't feel forced- like an obligation rather like finding a piece of herself that she never knew she was missing. Like something shifted and suddenly the nagging feeling of not knowing what to do with herself was gone because she didn't need to know anymore. 

She didn't need to spend countless hours proving that she deserved her place because otherwise someone might fly off into the sunset and leave her again because she knew her family was right here. 

Her family was Poe- and Finn and Rose and all their misfit droids and she was happy- for the first time in as long as she could remember. She was happy. 

He pulled away after a few moments- placing a soft kiss onto her forehead and locking eyes with her once again. 

“Anywhere with you is home sunshine.” he said with a soft smile. 

And she knew in that moment that everything she had said earlier that day was true. 

That love is what keeps you fighting- it is what keeps you strong. 

And that she loved this man- more than she ever thought possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading and let me know what you think- its my first dip into this fandom and this pairing but I'm kind of in love.


End file.
